Legado
by Igfield
Summary: La fortaleza de algunos de nuestros héroes no ha salido de la nada. Está allí porque la han heredado, corre por sus venas. Es lo que los hace fuertes, les da esperanzas, los hace ser quienes son. Un ligero homenaje a los padres de esta saga.


Buenas tardes.

Me aparezco otra vez, molestando por aquí xD. Esta vez he esrito un one -shot. La idea original era que este escrito esté listo para el día del padre, o aproximadamente, pero bueno, se me ha pasado un buen tiempo xD. Aún así he decidido seguir con la idea que tuve y terminar de escribir lo que ya tenía hecho.

Espero sea de su agrado, le he puesto mucho empeño.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes e historia de MK no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ed Boon y Netherrealm Studios, y todo eso que se debe decir en un disclaimer,etc.

* * *

 **Legado**

Edenia entero habla de ella; hombres y mujeres, niños, ancianos, monjes, guerreros y doncellas. Todos auguran que su belleza será rival de las diosas y deseo de reyes. El viento anticipa su llegada en frescos silbidos, y los llanos repletos de trigo y frutos se preparan para recibirla, alimentándose de la tierra más fértil que ha existido nunca en el Reino. Cuentan que será tan obstinada como su padre, y tan bella como su madre, que será gentil con quienes merezcan tal honor y firme con quienes deban recibir castigo. Todos esos vaticinios no son más que palabras, murmullos que se oyen en un bar o en un mercado, _chismes_. Pero aún así llenan de orgullo al Rey Jerrod.

Todos hablan de ella, incluso unos pocos le barajan nombres o le susurran cosas que ella no entiende al otro lado de su vientre materno. En ocasiones, una mano delicada y protectora se desliza a centímetros de su cuerpo, y ella logra percibir ese cariño, ese calor que su padre intenta transmitirle. Ella no pide nada de eso, pero es parte de su herencia; maldición o privilegio, Kitana lo decidirá algún día. Hasta entonces, sólo debe esperar, prepararse para el mundo.

Es ajena al mal que se gesta en el exterior. Para ella Shao Kahn es solo un nombre que llega a menudo hasta sus aposentos, una palabra que se dice entrecortadamente, como si estuviese prohibida, y le da un desagradable gusto en la boca, o le surgen deseos de patalear. El nombre le da mala espina. Jerrod intenta limpiar ese mal, quiere que Kitana deje de agitarse y que Sindel pare de llorar, porque es muy necio como para permitir que lo infame le arrebate un segundo de alegría. Los años le han enseñado a cuidar, a _valorar._

—Si somos vencidos en este Mortal Kombat …—murmura Sindel, temblorosa, aferrándose a su vientre —. Llegará muy pronto, y en estas circunstancias…

—Tranquila, amada mía — la consuela Jerrod, y Kitana percibe una agradable protección, esa que siente cuando sus padres se unen en un sólido abrazo—. Los guerreros que lucharan por Edenia han sido preparados por los mejores maestros, debemos tener fe en su éxito.

—Ella no puede crecer en un mundo así, no puedo permitirlo. —La Reina rompe en llanto.

A Jerrod no le gusta que Sindel llore pero sabe que es inevitable, entonces disfruta consolarla, llenarla del fuego de su esperanza, del mismo calor protector que le brinda a su hija. Valora cada segundo, porque cada momento es invaluable e irrepetible. Decide luchar todos los días porque todo sea mejor.

Kitana llegaría al mundo poco tiempo después, chillando, retorciéndose, moviendo los pies y las manos frenéticamente, como llegan todos los bebes; _adorables_ , tal como dicen. Hizo feliz a su padre, aún cuando el Reino comenzó a marchitarse, cuando el viento dejó de soplar y cuando los lagos se secaron. Lo hizo feliz aún en el momento en que recordó su nombre un instante antes de que la muerte, oculta tras su siniestro yelmo cadavérico y portando un enorme martillo, lo alcanzó, y aún después de eso.

* * *

Argus observa a su hijo y una vez más es atenazado por el dolor. A pesar de ser un Dios, su vasto conocimiento nunca le ha enseñado a sobrellevar el sufrimiento. Nunca ha encontrado la manera de convencerse de que quizás sus herederos están destinados a algo grande, y que hasta entonces él deberá dejarlos ir. A veces cree que ha nacido con un destino maldito, que la inmortalidad tiene un precio que le ha salido caro.

—Sabes que Edenia lo necesita — recita la voz embriagadora de Delia, parsimoniosa y cálida —. Él salvará al Reino, así lo he visto.

El pequeño bulto en los brazos de Argus se remueve en su lugar y bosteza. No puede evitar pensar que el mundo es cruel para ambos, que perder a Taven y Daegon ha sido suficiente dolor, que ver la cordura de su esposa consumirse por el nefasto futuro ha sido demasiado martirio.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunta roncamente, intentando evitar que su voz se quiebre. Está absorto de tanto sufrimiento, pero si se deja vencer quedará hecho añicos. Las visiones de Delia nunca le han fallado, pero tampoco le han favorecido, como si alguien le prometiese cada día que una tormenta llegará —. ¿Por qué debo perder lo más valioso que tengo?

—Así debe ser, amor mío — recita ella, con un silbido de voz casi musical, celestial —. En este mundo, al borde del precipicio, el lazo que te une con tu hijo es algo efímero.

Argus no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo, negarse por un segundo, y al siguiente aceptar que ella tiene razón, que aunque cargar a su hijo en brazos es su mundo, el universo y cada ser en él es mucho más que eso.

Observa a Delia con detenimiento, siempre ha estado seguro de que podrían confundirla con una sirena, hermosa y encantadora, hipnótica. Cualquiera podría consumirse en sus labios, perderse en sus dulces palabras, en sus predicciones exactas, sumirse en el brillo de sus ojos ominosos. Por un instante recuerda el amor que sintió por ella de antaño, pero un momento después recuerda que ella ya no forma parte del mundo de los vivos, sino que es solo un espejismo de algo mucho más grande. Delia se ha vuelto un intermediario entre él y lo que se aproxima, se ha convertido en pronóstico, en _futuro_.

La mujer que amó se ha perdido hace mucho entre una oscura nebulosa de saber, la que un mortal no debería conocer.

Las cosas han cambiado, el tiempo arrasa con el presente a cada minuto y no mira hacia atrás nunca, no tiene misericordia por quienes quedan en el camino. A Argus le gustaría evitar eso, detener el fin del mundo, borrar a Shao Kahn de la faz del universo, abrazar a su hijo y verlo crecer.

Pero sabe que Edenia lo necesita más.

Como si pudiese leer la mente de su padre, Rain comienza a chillar. Estira una pequeña mano y envuelve la túnica de su padre con un puño que intenta expresar su descontento. Argus ríe y le acaricia la mejilla, intentando calmarlo. No puede evitar pensar que tendrá un carácter de los mil demonios.

Un momento más tarde, los cielos son invadidos en su totalidad por nubes oscuras, tormentosas, y Edenia es azotada por una lluvia cuya ira nunca había sido presenciada en el Reino hasta entonces.

* * *

Se arrastra por el suelo, entre los arbustos. Su vestido se llena de tierra y ramas, pero eso nunca le ha importado. Da un giro sobre el jardín y se aproxima de entre las hojas. Logra ver la señal de Daniel, sus dedos alzados en el aire bajo el esplendor del Sol. Sale de su escondite rápidamente, dispuesta a detener al objetivo. Se les ha estado escapando por mucho tiempo, escurridizo como un águila, pero esta vez Sonya va a detenerlo, su carácter lo empuja a hacerlo, su determinación le asegura que lo logrará.

— ¡Ahora! — grita su hermano, al momento que ambos toman posición y su objetivo, totalmente desorientado, intercambia miradas de incredulidad hacia sus rivales.

Sonya sonríe, respira ondo, levanta su arma y apunta. La balacera comienza y el objetivo no puede hacer más que abrir la boca, dejar escapar un suspiro de completa sorpresa antes de comenzar a recibir los proyectiles.

Hermann se sacude de un lado a otro por el dolor hasta que cae de rodillas. Sonya nota que es su oportunidad de dar el golpe final. Alza la mira, se concentra para imaginar el cañón de su rifle y finalmente dispara, venciendo a su padre de una vez por todas.

— ¡Lo logramos! — grita Daniel avanzado hacia ella a saltos.

— ¡Vencimos a papá! — Sonya sabe que fue ella quien hizo la mayor parte de trabajo, pero decide guardarse el crédito para no hacer sentir menos a su hermano. La grandeza de un hombre se mide por su humildad, como dicen.

En tanto que los hermanos celebran y dan vueltas sobre el césped recién podado, Hermann se levanta y los mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí que me han pillado esta vez, son grandes estrategas — los felicita —. Vengan, ayuden su padre a levantarse.

Sonya y Daniel detienen el festejo para echar una mano al soldado caído. Cada uno sujeta un brazo y lo ayudan a ponerse de pie.

— Daniel, ¿puedes preguntar a tu madre si ya va a estar listo el almuerzo? — le pide, sacudiéndole el cabello a su primogénito.

El niño asiente con júbilo y se va corriendo adentro. Eso alegra mucho a Sonya, que ahora tiene toda la atención de papá para ella sola, y desea aprovecharlo. No tarda un segundo más en saltar junto a él y pedirle que la alce a sus hombros. Él acepta gustoso, simplemente no puede decirle que no.

—Papá, ¡quiero ser militar como tú! —anuncia. Su padre hace una mueca que Sonya no logra ver, y finalmente sonríe. Su hija siempre le ha demostrado que es una bomba de tiempo, que con una sola palabra puede detonar toda clase de emociones. Cada vez que la oye hablar siente que está hecha para cambiar al mundo.

— ¿Estás segura? —le pregunta, mientras avanza hacia la puerta del patio. La humedad en el césped se impregna en sus zapatos y le humedece las medias —. Es muy peligroso, ¿lo sabías?

—Pero tú siempre detienes a los malos y vuelves a casa — se queja Sonya, bufando y tensando las piernas.

Hermann se detiene y sujeta a Sonya desde debajo de las axilas; a ella le provoca cosquillas, pero decide abstenerse de carcajear para demostrar que ahora está de malas. Su padre la coloca de pie frente a él y se arrodilla. Adopta un semblante serio y coloca una mano en su mejilla, le susurra en ese tono que adoptan cuando hablan de algo muy secreto, algo que no pueden saber ni mamá ni Daniel. Hablar en secreto con papá le gusta, la hace sentir especial, única.

— Debes entender que puedes perderlo todo en un instante, que conocerás a personas malas, que deberás decir adiós a gente que amas — le anticipa —. Tendrás que ser fuerte, y muy valiente. —Hermann entiende que quizás es algo duro para una niña, aun cuando lo que intenta es hacerla desistir, pero en el fondo sabe que Sonya puede más que eso.

— Lo seré, papá —musita—. ¡Seré muy fuerte y valiente! — grita repentinamente, elevando las manos hacia el cielo.

Logra apreciar en los ojos azules de su hija ese brillo, ese que vislumbró por primera vez cuando Sonya se atrevió a dar sus primeros pasos, ese que vio cuando su niña decidió que quería practicar Tae Kwon Do, y su madre trató de convencerla inútilmente de que las jovencitas no hacían esas cosas. Algunos lo llamarían capricho, testarudez, pero para Hermann es mucho más que eso, y lo entiende porque sabe que su hija puede lograr inexorablemente todo lo que se propone. Tiene ese brillo en los ojos.

 _Determinación._

Hermann ríe. La observa con una sonrisa que refleja lamento y ; temer es inevitable, así como enorgullecerse. La alegría y el dolor van de la mano. Estira su dedo para frotarle la nariz a su hija, tan llena de tierra como su vestido.

 **Fin**

Uf, hasta aquí llegó. Espero que les haya agradado, le he puesto mucho corazón y traté de profundizar.

Los padres son únicos. Abrácenlo, denle cariño o muéstrenle que lo aprecian. Si por alguna razón papá no está ahí, siempre están los hermanos, los primos, los amigos, los abuelos, o incluso mamá. Sepamos valorar.

¡Saludos!


End file.
